¡Feliz Navidad! La Odio!
by Naytzelina
Summary: ¿Por que demonios permiti a Draco juntarse tanto con los hijos de Potter? *eso es lo que piensa ella mientras es arrastrada por el susodicho dentro de un gran centro comercial a ver una "poulícula" o como sea que les llamen.*


**Feliz Navidad… ¡La Odio!**

**One Shot. Concurso Navidad 2009**

- ¡Tienes que estar de broma Draco!

Definitivamente no podía creer que lo que estaba pasando, no entendía como ella se había dejado arrastrar hasta ese horrible lugar infestado de muggles que apestaba a rancio y a mala limpieza por su mejor amigo… mejor dicho, no podía entender ¡En que maldito momento se le había ocurrido al chico que ella disfrutaría estar en un lugar así en víspera de Navidad!

- ¡Oh, Vamos Pansy, dijiste que aceptarías ir a donde yo quisiera hoy si te acompañaba a aquella cena!

El chico o bueno, no tan chico, estaba de un humor excelente, había tardado años en conseguir que su amiga aceptara hacer algo sin preguntar y sin negarse a nada… esos mil galeones que le había pagado a Zabbini para que la invitara y no le aceptara el rechazo a aquella fiesta, habían sido una de las mejores inversiones de su vida.

En ese momento, Pansy Parkinson, y Draco Malfoy contaban con la edad de 29 años… ambos eran ya adultos, y a ambos el tiempo no había echo mas que beneficiarlos en casi todos los aspectos de su vida.

Él, era un empresario… rompiendo con la costumbre de su familia de hacerse rico gracias a las intimidaciones, y con la magia oscura, Draco Malfoy había comenzado a trabajar solo salir del colegio para limpiar su nombre… y curiosamente: ¡Le había gustado! -¿Por qué? Eso aún era un misterio para Pansy-. Hacía poco había conocido a una mujer especial para el, y estaba a punto de comprometerse en matrimonio al decidir que pasaría con ella lo que le quedara de vida. En resumen, él lo tenía todo.

Pansy, era otro cuento. Una princesa destronada era lo que era cuando salió del colegio, sus padres sin reputación, el ministerio de Magia les confisco mas de la mitad de sus bienes, y ella se vio en la penosa necesidad de trabajar… Para su fortuna, todos esos años, acudiendo a desfiles de modas, tratando de estar siempre a la vanguardia, y si, aceptémoslo, tijereteando gente con sus amigas, le habían valido de algo, y consiguió un trabajo en una pequeña firma como socia.

Ella y su socia, una Americana con un estilo bastan te extravagante. Habían conseguido sacar adelante la firma y en esos momentos, sus diseños eran de los mas solicitados en el mundo mágico, Pansy se dedicaba sobre todo a la parte del diseño sobre pedido, mientras su socia, Liz, se preocupaba mas por el Petra Porte –para los que no saben, es la tirada de ropa para multitudes-.

Aunque claro, esta, ambas trabajaban en los dos lados de la moneda, a veces, a Pansy se le ocurrida un bello conjunto que vendían al por mayor, y a veces Liz hacía un precioso diseño que su socia la obligaba a confeccionar y que era vendido en una aberrante cantidad de Oro.

Pansy Parkinson había conseguido limpiar su nombre con trabajo duro –estoy segura de que acude al psicólogo para superar ese trauma- y en ese momento, era tan rica o mas que cuando acudía al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

- Tanto tiempo con Potter y sus amigos te ha podrido el cerebro Draco –determino la pelinegro. Su mejor amigo se la vivía últimamente con ese grupo de aberrantes seres, y ella siempre lograba escabullirse de las reuniones a las que el tan tercamente la invitaba.

- Tal vez si, tal vez no, pero vine a ver esta película con los hijos de Potter y tienes que verla.

Pansy rodo los ojos fastidiada. ¡Ella ni siquiera sabía que demonios era una película!... ¡Momento! ¿Qué rayos hacía Draco Malfoy con los hijos de Harry Potter?

Draco soltó una carcajada, estaba seguro de saber lo que estaba pensando su amiga con respecto a la película y a él con un par de escuincles que aun no alcanzaban el timbre… Le gustaba salir con ella, Pansy siempre reprobaba lo que él hacía, pero lo reprobaba por que no encontraba otra forma de hacerle saber que estaba interesada en su vida. Él podría ser el snob más snob de este mundo y ella lo reprobaría de la misma forma.

- Te encantará –aseguro pasando su brazo por sobre los hombros de su amiga y atrayéndola hacía él- te juro que me reí mucho con ella, y además, toca uno de tus temas favoritos… -Se permitió voltear a verla unos momentos, la forma en que enarco ambas cejas clara señal de incredulidad le divirtió mucho- Habla de la Navidad.

- Hay no es cierto –soltó Pansy sin pensarlo si quiera.

Draco definitivamente tenía que estar bromeando… si, eso debía ser. ¡Ella odiaba la navidad! Maldita época de consumismo y banalidades que parecían volver estúpida a la gente con toda esa tontería del amor al prójimo y esas cursilerías.

Pansy en su vida privada, había mantenido una guerra a muerte con esa clase de celebraciones, lo que era Navidad y el 14 de Febrero eran los días más engorrosamente cursis y empalagoso del año. Puro consumismo, puro regalo que terminaría en la basura pura bazofia… eso eran esas dos fiestas, pura estupidez… ¡Vamos que Jesucristo ni siquiera había nacido en Diciembre!

Miro a su amigo en busca de una señal de que aquello era un broma, un diminuto resquicio que le dijera que él solo estaba jugando con ella, pero su cara de satisfacción no dejaba lugar a dudas, el hombre hablaba en serio… muy en serio… ¿Sería un buen momento para comenzar a suplicar?

Bueno. Pansy Parkinson NO era de las que suplicaba.

Miro a su alrededor estudiando sus opciones, no podía desaparecerse así de la nada, había mucha gente, y ella era un mujer a la que siempre estaban viendo… ¿Salir corriendo? Eso seguramente destruiría los costosos zapatos que Liz le había regalado para su cumpleaños, y Draco la alcanzaría de inmediato, el hijo de la chingada nunca había dejado de hacer ejercicio… ¿Comenzar a gritar para que lo arrestaran y lo llevaran lejos? Por muy tentador que aquello fuera, eso le fastidiaría a ella también el día y además, Liz nunca se lo perdonaría, por que tendría que pasar toda la tarde rindiendo testimonios frente a un montón de burócratas muggles y había mucho trabajo en el taller.

Lo de salir corriendo volvió a sonarle estupendamente en los oídos… si, si salía corriendo, podía meterse al baño de damas y desaparecer ahí. Para cuando Draco la encontrara, ya estaría con Liz en el taller trabajando, y Draco le temía lo suficiente a su socia como para enfrentar su ira.

Si, eso haría en cuanto él se descuidara, buscaría la protección de Liz…

- ¡Esto tiene que ser en serio una broma! –exclamo al ver a Liz, a su barca de salvación Liz acercarse a ellos envuelta en un abrigo negro y con el cuello cubierto por una bufanda rosa.

Pansy detestaba esa bufanda que parecía haber hecho alguna abuela desde el principio de los tiempos, y que no importaba cuantas veces la desapareciera, por alguna extraña y aberrante razón, siempre volvía a las manos de su socia.

Lis como ya dije, era Americana. Su cabello era lacio y rubio, y generalmente estaba echo un desastre amarrado en una coleta alta de caballo, la chica tenía unos estupendos ojos azul celeste, pero siempre estaban cubiertos por unas gafas rectangulares de armazón grueso y azul claro. Por mas que Pansy le repitiera que debía de usar lentes de contacto, la americana era renuente a ellos.

Pansy, los usaba, los había tenido que empezar a usar, pues el trabajo en el taller le había consumido mucho sus hermosos ojos. ¡Y ella jamás se ocultaría detrás de unos feos armazones!

- Hola humanos –o cantarinamente la americana cuando los alcanzo- linda sorpresa ¿eh? –la pregunta, era clara y malintencionadamente para Pansy, quien ya la fulminaba con la mirada.

- Esta mañana, dijiste que había mucho trabajo en el taller –dijo secamente la chica.

- Cierto, esta semana lo había, hasta que descubrí que me había equivocado con unos pedidos, los estaba a punto de hacer dobles ¡Imagina nada mas que desastre habría sido ese!

Estaba claramente alegre, y la peli-negra no sabía por que… ¡No debía! Ahora, se sentía en una especie de trampa, entre esos dos, ella nunca podría escapar… Suspiro hondamente vencida cuando Liz le paso el brazo sobre sus hombros del otro lado de Draco. Ahora, estaba siendo atacada por ambos flancos.

Draco se les separo solo unos momentos para comprar los boletos, Pansy permaneció completamente en silencio, reprobando a su socia y amiga con la mirada… Odiaba cuando esos dos le tendían una trampa, pero mas odiaba ¡Caer en ella! No les culpaba de su situación actual –aunque algo dentro de ella, le decía que era su culpa, ella no lo habría deseado ni por la mitad del oro de Gringotts- Se culpaba a ella misma por no haberlo adivinado.

- Estuve averiguando un poco Draco –Comentó la americana, cuando el rubio hubo regresado con ellas.- esta película esta muy bien caracterizada… me gustan las historias clásicas llevadas a la pantalla grande.

- ¡Sabes de pel+iculas! –exclamo el chico sorprendido.

- ¿Qué demonios es una pantalla grande…. Es mas, que rayos es una pantalla? –corto Pansy- Si van a habalar en código me largo. –espeto haciendo un brusco movimiento para liberarse de todo eso.

- Tú, no vas a ningún lado señorita –la retuvo Draco sonriendo ampiamente, con esa sonrisa de satisfacción que provocaba que a las mujeres a su alrededor se les cayeran los calzones y se les derritieran las piernas –bueno, solo a algunas… otras se le lanzaban encima xD-.

- Vamos. Te prometo que te divertiras –la animo Liz sonriendo ampliamente- e visto varias versiones de este clásico, seguro que te gusta… trata de un hombre que repudia la Navidada y…

- … y es visitado por tres espíritus que le hacen querer la Navidad –la interrumpió la pelinegro- y toda esa bazofia de dale amor a tu prójimo por que el pequeño Timmy va a morir este año.

Pansy conocía la historia. Aunque en el mundo Magico se contaba de forma diferente, la idea siempre era la misma… la misma de todas las historias: Un inocente iba a morir, y eso tocaba el corazón de un tirano que la dejaba con vida, que lo adoptaba, o que lo salvaba de alguna otra simbólica forma… ¡Tonterías! En la vida real nadie hacía eso.

- Tu, necesitas una gran dosis del Espíritu de la Navidad Pansy Parkinson –la regaño Liz.

- Y tú, necesitas una aun mas grande de realidad.

Estaba molesta. Así que se cruzo de brazos demostrando todo el odio que sentía por la Navidad, por la cosa esa que esos dos locos a los que llamaba "sus amigos" la habían llevado a ver, y por encontrarse rodeada de niños muggles con padres que no se hacían cargo de ellos en un suelo en el que se le pegaban las suelas de sus costos zapatos.

Draco rodo los ojos. Pansy podía ser insoportable cuando se lo proponía, pero no por eso la dejaría ir. No para que se pasara otra Navidad sola encerrada en su mansión rodeada de muebles con una cena mas pobre que la de los topos del jardín de los Weasley. LE guiño un ojo a Liz cuando esta le consulto con su transparente mirada. A ella no le gustaba ver a Pansy así.

- Deja de hacer gestos y vamos –la reprendió Draco sonriéndole ampliamente- y si pones una sonrisa en esa linda carita que tienes, incluso, te comprare palomitas.

Liz soltó una carcajada ante los mimos y el chantaje de Draco, que podría funcionar con un niño, pero no con la chica… de todos modos, consiguió que Pansy le sonriera y negara con la cabeza.

- Cuando estés conmigo, olvida que tratas mucho con los hijos de Potter –pidió sin quitar su sonrisa y suspiro- bueno, esta bien, llévenme a la horca ya que tanto placer encuentran en eso.

Y camino melodramáticamente hacía adelante dejando a los otros dos atrás riendo por su actuación. Se giro, y les dedico una amplia sonrisa.

- ¡SE DIVIERTEN EN LO QUE SEA QUE VAYAN A VER! –les grito y salió corriendo hacía las salas mezclándose con una gran grupo de gente.

Draco maldijo en voz baja y salió corriendo tras ella… pero fue muy tarde, la chica desapareció de su vista y de su camino. Liz le dio alcance poniéndose de puntitas y buscando a su socia con mirada escrutadora… ¡Que tontos habían sido por haber confiado en su rendición! Pansy nunca se había rendido sin pelear.

- ¿Y ahora que? –le cuestiono al rubio alzando las cejas- sabes que si no quiere ser encontrada nunca daremos con ella, tiene demasiados sitios a donde ir.

- Bueno, entonces comencemos a buscar –se alzo de hombros- yo tenía planeado pasar la velada con ella, y eso haré, así tenga que atarla a una silla y quitarle la varita.

- Bueno, no tengo nada mas que hacer –le guiño un ojo la chica- iré al taller, ve a su departamento, nos vemos aquí en dos horas y media. Si la encuentras antes… bueno, ya sabemos como comunicarnos

- De acuerdo –accedió él y se encaminaron a la salida, en la puerta, se detuvo y le dio los tres boletos a un niño. Ante la mirada interrogante de Liz contesto simplemente- No iba a desperdiciarlos.

Buscaron por todos lados. Habrá que decir a su favor que escarbaron debajo de todas las piedras que se encontraron. Liz vació el taller poniéndolo patas arriba, incluida la pequeña bodega de la que solo ellas dos tenían llave; busco en su propio departamento y en sus propiedades de las que Pansy tenía algún conocimiento. Se comunico con algunas clientas con las que Pansy tenía una relación cercana, e incluso busco a su antigua socia –con la que no habían terminado muy bien- para saber si la había visto… ella, le cerró al puerta en la cara.

Draco por su parte visito incluso a su propia madre para preguntarle si Pansy estaba con ella. Recurrió a la casa de todos sus ex compañeros de generación, a la de algunos profesores que tuvieron y fue a visitar el viejo pueblo de Hogsmeade… toda una búsqueda para la pelinegra. Por que ni el, ni Liz, estaban muy dispuestos a dejar que la chica se hundiera en la soledad otro año más.

Se juntaron vencidos a la hora acordada. Ninguno dio con ella, ni siquiera habían dado con una sola pista que les guiara a su paradero. Pidieron cada uno un café y se sentaron frente a las salas mientras pensaban en el siguiente paso a dar… tal vez era momento de incluir al ministerio en la búsqueda… si les decían que tenía un cargamento de Huevos de Dragón listos para su venta, seguro que se ponían en su búsqueda mas pronto de lo que ellos pudieran decir "Navidad".

Una carcajada los hizo volverse de inmediato. De una de las salas de funciones especiales, salía un mar de gente, entre ellos, una chica alta y pelinegra con costosos zapatos a los que les faltaba un tacón y básicamente llorando de la risa. Ambos cruzaron una mirada interrogante… ¿Nunca había salido del cine?

- Merlín y Morgana de mi vida ¡Que tipo tan genial! –Decía Pansy sin percatarse de la presencia de sus amigos- ese sujeto realmente sabe como divertirse.

Paso a su lado sin reparar en ellos, y ambos estaban tan asombrados que no reaccionaron a detenerla o hacerle alguna señal hasta que había más de 20 personas entre ellos. Liz fue la primera en reaccionar, le lanzo un fuerte grito a su amiga.

- ¡Hey tú! Reina de la Moda sin tacón.

Consiguió lo que quería. Pansy se giro y les dedico una esplendida sonrisa, una como hacía mucho tiempo Draco no le veía en el rostro. Se pego a un costado del pasillo y cuando toda la gente hubo pasado, regreso a donde Liz le hacía señas con la mano en alto.

- ¿Se divirtieron en la búsqueda? –les pregunto impregnando su voz de cierto toque malévolo.

- Nunca saliste de aquí –reprobó Draco riendo- Debimos comenzar la búsqueda aquí mismo y nos fuimos… ¿Quién lo diría? ¡Después de todo si me aprendiste algo!

- Ya quisieras –dijo la chica luego de tronar la boca.

- ¿Qué estabas viendo que saliste tan divertida? –le pregunto Liz acercándole su café para que su socia le diera un trago.

- No tengo idea –tomo asiento jalando una silla de otra mesa.

Conversaron un rato. Ya no alcanzaban a ver la última función de la película que Draco quería ver. Pero pasaron un rato agradable riendo. Pansy no les quiso decir en que consistía la película –la primera vez le llamo Poulícula- así que terminaron dándose por vencidos.

Fueron a cenar a un restaurante en el que Draco tenía reservación desde hacía ya tres meses y el personalmente acompaño a cada una a su respectivo hogar alrededor de las 4 de la mañana. Primero a Liz, y luego a Pansy, de la que se despidió en la puerta.

- Bueno, no fue la Noche buena que tenía planeada –comento el un tanto incómodo. Realmente hubiera querido que la velada se apegara a su itinerario pues se habían perdido de algunas actividades más como ir a patinar y a una lluvia de estrellas.

- Fue la mejor que he pasado Draco. –aseguro ella riendo.

- Ir a que te cague un hipogrifo, es una mejor Navidad que las que has pasado últimamente –contesto a eso el chico riendo, lo que provoco un leve fruncimiento de nariz en Pansy- Es la verdad, te guste o no –se alzo de hombros riendo.

- Bueno, si –acepto- pero no tienes que decirlo de esa forma, es mas ¡No tienes que decirlo! -Respondió riendo también- buenas noches Draco.

- Descansa Princesa de las Serpientes –abrió la puerta del departamento de la chica- no dejes que la oscuridad te atrape.

- Yo soy la oscuridad –le respondió ella riendo y entro a su departamento.

Cerró y escucho la leve risa del chico, ella también tenía una amplia sonrisa en sus bellos labios. No se la había pasado así de bien desde Hogwarts, y Draco había encontrado la forma de cerrar esa noche perfectamente. Con esa frase que se decían todas las Navidades.

Subió a su habitación y se quedo dormida apenas se hubo desmaquillado, cambiado y recostado. Durmió profundamente hasta las 11 de la mañana del siguiente día Cuando escucho ruidos en la sala de su departamento.

Se levanto con pesar y molesta tomando su varita. ¡No la culpen! A nadie nos gusta ser despertados, y menos cuando se están teniendo buenos sueños.

Salió de su cuarto haciendo el mínimo ruido dispuesta a sacarle los ojos al idiota que había pensado que entrar en su departamento era una buena idea; su camisón de seda ondeaba suavemente detrás de ella. Se asomo y enarco ambas cejas. Debajo de su árbol de Navidad –árbol que Draco, Liz, Potter, la prole de Potter y todos los añadidos habían ido a poner un día sin su autorización y que ella no había conseguido quitar de ahí con y sin magia- había un único regalo.

Se acerco curiosa a verlo. Miro la tarjeta y una sonrisa volvió a romper sus labios. Rompió el papel dejándolo caer todo al suelo y soltó una exclamación de alegría. De inmediato se puso su bata y desapareció de su departamento.

Paso el resto del día en casa de Potter, rodeada de toda su prole, mirando la misma película una y otra, y otra vez. Y lanzándole de vez en cuando palomitas a Draco y a Potter que cuchicheaban entre ellos mirándola y diciendo cosas como: "Nunca vi ni siquiera a Albus tan emocionado con una película". O "Te dije que después de todo tenía espíritu Navideño".

Pansy nunca llego a ver los créditos ni siquiera el final completo de esa película luego de verlo en el cine. Para ella "El Grinch" consiguió terminar con la Navidad en Villa Quien. Y a aquel que se le ha ocurrido decirle que después de todo, él era un buen ser… bueno, digamos que San Mungo creo una sala especial para ellos mientras encuentran la forma de curarlos.

¡Feliz Navidad a Todos!!!! Y recuerden: Aprecien al Grinch de sus vidas, no saben en que momento llegara a robarles la televisión y el DVD de sus salas y a maleducar a sus hijos con un mal ejemplo

^-^.


End file.
